Mr Firefighter
by Missyouneek818
Summary: Anna is a single mom with a three year old son Ivan. She's divorced and her only concern is her and her little one's well-being. Even though she's very young and appears naïve this has made her a bit stand offish towards men and isn't looking for a relationship. So what happens when there's fire at Ivan's pre-school and she meets a handsome fire fighter rescuer.
1. Chapter 1 - Mother and Son

**Mr. Firefighter**

**Summary: **Anna is a single mom with a three year old son Ivan. She's divorced and her only concern is her and her little one's well-being. Even though she's very young and appears naïve this has made her a bit stand offish towards men and isn't looking for a relationship. So what happens when there's fire at Ivan's pre-school and she meets a handsome fire fighter rescuer.

A/N: this is a Kristanna fan fiction

Chapter 1 – Mother & Son

Anna Devereaux sighed as she ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. Her bun just wasn't cooperating this morning; if she didn't hurry up she was going to be late for her first day as a secretary to one of the most powerful and prominent companies in New York. Lately things were sort of on the fence when it came to her personal and professional life. She divorced from her ex-husband of four years, won custody of their only son and the house the two used to live in. There were conditions however that allowed her former spouse visitation rights the 1st of every month being that he was the father of her child. This stage in her life was a very big step for her ever since the marriage didn't work out and now she was free to do whatever she wanted.

She knitted her brow and gave up letting her hair tumble down to her shoulders.

"_I guess this will have to do"_ she thought to herself, running her fingers through her hair

"Mama mama! I'm all ready" a hyper voice of a boy shouted as he ran into his mother's bedroom. He was wearing a pair of blue overalls with a white shirt and had a Mickey Mouse backpack on

Anna smiled and turned towards the voice bending down to the level of her three year old Ivan, she took this time to pat down his hair fixing the wrinkles in his clothes "Ok baby we better head out then or we'll be late"

Ivan nodded "Mama you look bootiful" he beamed his identical blue eyes mirroring hers. He was just like her in every way seeing as he inherited most of her qualities.

"Why thank you my little soldier" Anna kissed his forehead and grabbed her purse and keys. "Shall we go?" she said holding out her hand for him to take.

"Yes mama, I'm going to make new fwends!" his smile literally could light up a dark alleyway

She laughed as she locked the door behind her as they walked down the sidewalk, into the town square.

Anna didn't own a car because she never felt the need for one since her work and Ivan's school were located in the city where taking the subway seemed more appropriate. Every morning the two would go to Oaken's Coffee Shop and Sauna so Anna could get her morning coffee for the day. Truth be told she never knew why the owner anointed his café with 'sauna'. It could have to do with the fact that he was European and came from the cold climates of Norway or Sweden.

The auburn haired woman pushed the door open for her son first before entering. The quaint little bistro was filled with people ready to start their day already drinking coffee and eating their breakfast before heading to work.

Anna felt a tug on her skirt

"Mama may I have a doughnut pwease?" Ivan asked his eyes twinkling

How could she say no to that face she loved him so much and he was such a good little boy, he had already had his porridge this morning and she remembered packing him a snack for later when he got to school.

"Of course precious, let's go sit down first" he said as she found a nearby booth instantly and walked over holding his hand planting him beside her so that he was on the inside looking out the window.

A middle aged waitress came up to their table ready to serve them "Can I get ya anything?" she asked

Anna ordered herself a tall double cream coffee with sugar and asked the waitress for a small chocolate doughnut.

"Alright be back in a jiffy" the waitress said as she left and went up to the front

"Mama why is that man looking at us?" Ivan pointed as he noticed there was a stranger sitting on a stool looking in their direction.

Five footsteps away from their booth a tall greasy haired man with a smug smirk as if he owned the place was leering at Anna from across the shop.

Anna gently took his hand lowering it "Sweetheart it's rude to point and don't look at him" she said trying to hide the disgust in she could tell he was a lecher, she could smell his male macho from across the room. It wasn't a rare occurrence she knew she was attractive and would regularly get hit on by men. She never let it get to her head because she didn't really have the same charm she could execute on the opposite sex. Plus she was a divorcee and a hard working parent and kept in mind that she wasn't looking for a relationship.

"But mama-"Ivan started again before he was cut off

"Hey baby you come around here often?" the man had managed to make his way out of his seat and was now standing in front of them. His eyes roamed over her lithe figure.

Anna inwardly grimaced but managed to give a fake smile "Why yes, long enough for a certain someone such as yourself to realize I travel here often with my **son**" she said putting heavy emphasis on 'son'

He smiled a cheesy smile enough for her to see the black junk of nicotine and tobacco jammed between his gums. Yuck!

"Well I'm only assuming you can leave the kid with his daddy and you and I can get to know each other a little better" he winked the atmosphere in the room getting all the more awkward and inappropriate.

Her fake smile vanished instantly replaced with a blank stare _"What kind of sick creep prays on single mothers?"_ were her thoughts instantly

Before she had a chance to tell him off they were interrupted by the waitress who cleared her throat, she had Anna's coffee and Ivan's doughnut on a tray in her hands.

"Excuse me sir but I believe this young based on her expression she's not interested and you're in my way" she said tapping her foot impatiently

The male predator frowned obvious annoyed at being cock blocked and scoffed trudging away with a half assed "whatever …bitch" under his breath.

"Get help" Anna muttered lowly making that he heard her even if she sounded a tad inconspicuous.

Ivan stared as he watched the strange man walk away trying to nurse his hurt ego. He just wanted his doughnut now.

The waitress smile returned to her face as she placed their orders on the table "If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask hun" she said

The auburn haired woman nodded "I will and thank you for your help" to which the waitress winked.

By the time they had finished with their food Ivan had chocolate all over his face, to which Anna reached into her purse and pulled out a wet napkin and cleaned him up.

"Mama why doesn't papa live with us anymore?" he asked looking up at her.

The woman sighed remembering that Ivan had asked her that question late last night when she tucked him in bed. He was still young and didn't understand why his parents weren't together. Ever since Ivan was born her ex-husband never really saw him as his son but rather an heir to fulfill his legacy. Anna married him because of both their parent's wishes. She was young back then and believed that with time they would fall in love and stay that way. Of course that didn't last long when he started his drinking and demanded things of her like the respectable wife she were to be once it became official. There were fights there were disagreements, there was also infidelity on his part. Until one day he hurt her so badly she just couldn't take it anymore.

…_He hit her baby_

That was the last straw before she called her sister and packed her things and was off into the night.

She never saw Hans Westerguard since the court hearing the very next month. She remembered the nonchalant look on his face when the judge asked him if he were to take part time custody of Ivan.

Snapping back to reality Anna gently explained "Ivan papa doesn't live with us anymore because mama and him are too different"

"Don't you love papa?" the preschooler asked again.

Anna swallowed. She really didn't want to be telling her three year old this it was far too awkward. So she fibbed.

"Yes, and papa loves you to munchkin" she said

"Ok" he chirped already forgetting about the conversation at hand.

Anna checked her watch "Oh c'mon my little soldier we better get going" as they headed out the door.

A/N: Hi all, so I had this idea for a story floating around on my computer and I've been kind of skeptical for some Frozen fans to read. Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2 - To The Rescue!

**Mr. Firefighter**

A/N: I don't own any thing, make sure to leave a review :)

(Unedited)

Chapter 2 – To The Rescue!

_Good Morning New York! This is Jen Masterson reporting live from the station. Our top story today revolves around the former relationship of multi-millionaire business tycoon Hans Westerguard and Anna Devereaux. After four years of marriage a turn of events erupted into a nasty divorce settlement. Sources say that there is no chance of the couple getting back together even when Westerguard himself ended his affair with his secretary. Reporters have been swarming around his camp for more insider information. As to why they split-_

Kristoff Bjorgman rolled his eyes as he clicked off the TV sitting in the corner of his small one bedroom apartment. Before tossing the small object on the couch and turned to put on a plain black shirt. He was a robust young man living life day to day on the lower east side. He worked as a firefighter for the NYFD. It was a tough job since he did do a lot of the manual labour according to his size but he did it without complaint. Before coming to America he lived in Norway with his adopted family and took up a few temporary jobs to help pay rent after he finished high school and went to a small nearby college completing a couple of courses earning himself a bachelor's degree in kinesiology. After coming to an understanding that his parents had done everything in their power to help their son finish his post-secondary education he made a promise to pay them back. Although that was quite a difficult thing to do when he had a mother such as Bulda Bjorgman doting on him constantly.

"Rich people" he grumbled with a half-hearted chuckle. He heard a faint scratches coming from his bedroom before a chocolate labour or came running into the living room and leaped onto his owner as if he hadn't seen him in years.

"Hey bud I know it's been a while but you know I gotta be back to the station" he said looking into the dog's eyes.

It was true the life of a firefighter was a hectic one there were always emergency situations, on calls, rescue missions you name it.

Sven was Kristoff's rescue dog that he had found and adopted when he was fifteen years old. The poor pup had been abandoned when he had been on a rescue mission from a burning penthouse. The dog didn't have a collar so he took him in. They were a great team and at least Kristoff wasn't lonely.

Just then a small radio on his hip beeped and an urgent but very professional voice sounded off.

"**Hey Bjorgman! CODE #59783 Emergency Downtown 34****th**** Avenue in the city Little Dipper's Primary School we need all the boys in on this one truck leaves in hour do you copy? Over"** the voice of one of his superiors Erik paging him.

The blond peered out the window and saw large arrays of black smoke come out from a couple of building s off in the distance.

He cursed under his breath and reached for his two way and pressed a button talking into it. Fires like the one he saw over the top of the buildings.

"**Yea I copy I'll be there stat" **he grunted.

Sven whimpered as he watched his master frown, he always worried when he had to go to work and could clearly see the look of turbulence across his features.

"Don't look at me like that" the man shrugged then smiled "I'll be ok just stay here"

Sven made a gruff sound followed by a low growl as if to say _"If you say so…"_

"I'll be careful" he laughed as he caught on to Sven's impression.

"I gotta go I love you buddy" Kristoff said as he grabbed his coat patting his dog on the head and ran out the door locking it afterwards.

On the other side of town … around 9:30am

"_Perfect right on time…I can't wait to go and pick up Ivan I miss him already" _Anna smiled checking the clock in her medium sized cubicle. She had already been introduced to the staff and had made a friendly acquaintance with short haired woman named Rapunzel who had worked in the same department as her. There was only 6 more hours before she could pick up her son from his first day of school. She thought it was rather selfish though, after explaining her situation to one of her co-workers they hardly disagreed. Being a single mother took a toll on some women, especially women with young children.

After getting some filing done she looked over her shoulder to put some paperwork away before going over some very important insurance claims. She answered a few calls and talks to some big executives before directing them to her superiors for more information. Overall since she was head secretary a manager of her department if you will her job allowed her to talk to more people and keep in direct communication with them.

Anna rubbed her temples. She got up to grab a cup of water before she was stopped by Rapunzel shuffling towards her with a folder in between her arm and a highlighter in her mouth. She set the folder on her desk. She looked frantic out of the way her short hair stuck up a little at the bang.

"Oh Anna" Rapunzel indeed had a certain air of distress about her "There's phone call for you"

The strawberry blonde sighed before checking her watch. _Thirty seconds _"Tell them to leave a message Rapunzel, I was just about to get a drink then e-mail a contract to a big wig business executive"

"Please Anna, whoever the person is said it was important, they seemed very upset" her friend stressed

"Alright you win, send them to line one" Anna mustered as she walked back to her desk looking at the phone with its hook sitting on the receiver. She figured that it would be an inquiry looking for help.

Rapunzel nodded and practically ran back to her desk with only two minutes later she sent the call to Anna's line.

"Hello this is Anna Devereaux, how may I help you?" Anna waited for an answer but it was deathly silent on the other line. Had the person already hung up because she picked up too late? About to hang up she heard a whimper on the other end.

"Excuse me is someone there?" she asked again though impatiently. She found it rude when people would call her direct line for no apparent reason. She had important things to do, she was nice but hated prank phone calls.

"Well if you have nothing to say, I'm going to hang up an-"

"NO! please wait Ms. Devereaux" the voice finally blurted. Anna immediately recognized the voice it was the young woman who was Ivan's preschool teacher. Some clearly was wrong through the absence of her usually friendly and warm voice.

"Hello Alice is that you? Is everything alright? Why do you sound s–?"

There was the sound of siren's in the background

Anna's heart rate began to pick up when she heard this… "Alice? What's going on?" she tried to get another word in.

"Ms. Devereaux oh I'm so so sorry accident…fire… school"

Anna interrupted the woman's jumble

"WHAT?- Alice you're going to have to slow down take a couple of breaths and try to relax. Did something happen to Ivan? Is he ok?" she said becoming irritated and a little scared with the situation at hand.

"We-we c-can't find Ivan there's been an accident at the school there's been a fire the whole place is in flames, some children are inside and emergency services are trying to g-" Alice's voice trembled as she bit back a sob.

At that moment Anna dropped the phone her eyes wide in shock. New York's best school the one that she had been researching for many months trusting that they would take care of her son who was now in danger. Forgetting the person on the phone Anna left her desk in a tizzy before grabbing her coat and purse.

Rapunzel then stopped her again her face tear streaked "Anna the news is on did you hear?"

Not even waiting for her to answer the brunette dragged her into the meeting room where all the employees were watching the flashing news bulletin.

_**BREAKING NEWS**__: Hello, if you're just tuning in there had been a mass fire in the very heart of the city. Little Dipper's Preschool is in flames after just this morning a deadly blaze broke out in the school. Parents are frantic and are trying to get in touch with the administrators. There is no word yet how many children in are still inside the building. NOTE: IF YOU ARE A PARENT AND ARE LOOKING FOR ASSISTANCE AS OF THE WHEREABOUTS OF YOUR CHILD WE ASK THAT YOU NOT CALL THE SCHOOL'S DIRECT LINE FOR IT IS TEMPORARILY OUT OF SERVICE FROM THE DESTRUCTION OF THE MAIN OFFICE. Police, fire arms and emergency squads are stationed outside. Stay tuned for more updates…_

"Oh dear God"

"Those poor kids"

"Please help them"

"This is just too much"

"How can we get back to work at a time like this?"

So many levels of distress were heard throughout the room before Rapunzel turned to Anna

"You better get going, you're baby needs you" she said in tears before giving her a small smile on running a comforting hand down her friend's back .

Anna was just about to say something in protest.

"Go you'll just be miserable here, and don't worry I'll speak to head office and reschedule your appointments until then" Rapunzel promised before giving Anna a full smile of encouragement as she watched the blue eyed woman rush out of the room.

Soon after Anna had managed to hail a taxi where she instantly told him to take the route express way so he could avoid traffic and a rush hour as best he could; by now her eyes were in full of tears her nose getting stuffy. Pressing the number she trusted most and knew she'd find comfort in, she waited as the ringing began. Moments later, the familiar voice echoed into her ears and a new line a tears flowed out.

"Hello This is Elsa Winters how can I help you today?" a calm feminine voice asked in a practised tone.

"E-Elsa"

**A/N: hey all :) we've finally met Kristoff and I've added in Rapunzel from Tangled. More to come! please leave a review next chapter should be up by next week**


	3. Chapter 3 - Almost Said

**Mr. Firefighter**

**A/N:** Once again I don't own a thing

(Unedited)

Chapter 3 – Do You Wanna Be My Daddy?

"E-Elsa" Anna said in a cracked voice wiping the tears that fell into her mouth. The voice on the other end was her sister instantly turned into protective/concerned mode.

"Anna? Honey what's wrong? Is everything alright? Is it Ivan?"

"Elsa" Anna tried to force the words out of her mouth. "The school, there's been an accident turn on the n-n-news channel 5, I'm on my way over there right now"

Following her sister's instructions she waited and heard shuffling in the background.

"Oh my god, where are you now?!" Elsa exclaimed her own voice going into despair as Anna assumed she was already filled in with the present newscast.

"I'm on my way to the school right now… oh Elsa what should I do I'm scared" she hiccupped in between her sentence. At this point she was already ready to kill the administrator of the school and whoever came in between her son.

"Listen to me Anna" her sister's voice was now serious but calming. "Ivan is in capable hands they've already gotten some of the children out of the building. He's a smart little boy sweetheart"

Elsa could only imagine her little sister nodding her head on the other side of the line. "I know you're scared and I'm scared too but promise me when you get any word that he's safe I want you to call me as soon as you can, if I find out anything I will call you just keep your phone on, do you hear me?" Anna sniffled but let out a reasonable okay.

"Good. Now I'll call Gerda and Kai to see if they can pull any strings to get in touch with what's going on and where there. Right now just focus on getting there" This relieved some of Anna's anxiety. Her big sister always knew how to make the situation better.

"Thank you Elsa, I love you" Anna said before her sister said goodbye, the line going dead shortly after.

Wiping the last trace of tears and still in the cab with the exception that they were stopped a few times due to heavy traffic, she decided to listen to her sister. She was right after all everything was going to be okay after all it had to be. Ivan was a strong little boy she had taught him well at the young age he was already but why oh god why did it have to be his first day.

"LET'S GO LET'S GO KEEP IT MOVING PEOPLE" a police officer who was busy monitoring the traffic as siren's blared throughout the open area. The firefighters were in the heart of downtown and since it was morning where people were still getting to work there were jams.

"Hey you alright here Bjorgman?" Erik asked he was currently decked in a pair of dirty yellow pants and jackets that red NYFD in big bold red letters.

"I'm good chief we're holding up here doesn't look like new sparks are flying so that's a a good sign" the tall blonde said.

Kristoff was already busy using the hose with the help of two other firemen dosing down the entire first story of the building. Erik was busy with a team already successfully getting half the people and small children from the burning building. The streets were blocked off on both ends so there would be no more interference to keep everyone out of the danger zone.

The fire was dying down but there was still a deadly blaze that looked like it was coming from the second floor

"Oh my god! There's still someone up there" someone yelled when a small but very audible child-like cry for help coming from inside.

Kristoff glanced over saw one fair haired woman who was talking to Erik speaking frantically with tears streaking down her face. She looked like a teacher; beside her another teacher was rubbing her back while she spoke in an act of comfort while watching a line-up of her class of children close by. He couldn't understand what she was saying but he only caught a few distinct words like. '**I'm missing one. His name is Ivan. He has blue eyes and light copper hair and he's wearing blue overalls' **

"_Shit" _He thought as he scanned the perimeter, a lot of people crowding around not to mention that most of his co-workers were already helping with police and were ambulances helping the injured.

"Bjorgman I'm gonna need you on this one" Erik said as he through Kristoff a very heavy yellow safety vest to which the blonde caught almost instantly.

"Don't miss me to much chief" he smirked.

"Haha just be careful and don't scare them or anything" Erik said with a serious but very dry laugh, the two understood each other very much and both were close, even in serious situations Erik trusted Kristoff to do the toughest of missions at the last possible minute.

Careful of the falling debris he put on a hard helmet with a safety glass as his mesh and tugged it over his face. There was a lot of smoke so it was incredibly hard to see. Inhaling the fumes would've been toxic so he also brought an oxygen tank just in case with a hose so he could breathe in it.

"**HELLO, IS THERE ANYONE IN HERE NYPD DON'T BE AFRAID COME OUT!" **Kristoff yelled at the top of his lungs which was loud considering someone of his size and stature.

"Mama! Help me! mama" a tiny voice called, it was loud but to the blonde firefighter it was very faint. It was definitely a child's voice obviously upset crying

"**HEY KEEP TALKING I'M COMING JUST DON'T MOVE" **Kristoff kept shouting until there was a loud 'CRASH' where debris was falling from the ceiling.

"Oh fuck!.. shit" he swore as some rubble fell on his back luckily it wasn't that heavy and it only hit his upper right shoulder.

Then it was quiet, Kristoff frowned he didn't want the kid to stop talking he needed to find him and his wee voice was the only key he knew how. Listening in quietly he was still for a second before he heard the sound of crying and

Trudging up a flight of stairs he made it to the second floor and scanned the area where he saw a small body of a tiny boy hunched up in the corner in a fetal positing clutching a Mickey Mouse backpack as he sobbed tiny little sobs.

With the sound of the large thud of his boots, he stepped closer and closer to the quivering toddler in the corner. He realized that he had to be careful the blond firefighter was mostly indifferent towards children because he never really had to deal with any, yet there was this strange warm feeling in the pit of his gut and a burning behind his eyes when he caught the sight of teal orbs peering up at him.

The eyes of the boy who looked up at him though didn't appears afraid in fact they were sad but grew solemn as he looked at the large uniform man before him.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Kristoff asked in the softest voice he could muster, he was still particularly still sore from the rubble that landed on his back so he was gruff.

Surprisingly instead of answering meekly of what he assumed the child would he was met with a bright.

"Hi Mr. Fireman!" the little boy exclaimed as he looked like the happiest kid in the world as if he had been told he were going to Disney world.

"Er uh -are you alright there?" he asked a bit confused and awkward; this kid was so social he just wanted to get him out of there and nurse his aching shoulder pain.

"Why are you so big?" the boy asked

Kristoff frowned when he scanned the perimeter it looked like the roof was going to collapse. There was no time to lose.

Bending down to the boy's level on one knee he started with "Hey what's your name buddy?"

The toddler beamed he seemed to like this man; normally kids would ignore him or be a little intimidated by his large stature.

"Ivan, what's you name Mr. Firefaughter" he said then asked mispronouncing the word a bit that Kristoff couldn't help but find dare he say it 'cute'.

"My name is Kristoff, say Ivan what do you say we kind of get out of here it looks like your classmates are going to miss us outside"

Ivan giggled "You're silly I've been waiting here for ages!" he said dramatically

Kristoff inwardly smirked he liked this kid "Alright whatever you say he picked up Ivan easily with one arm he could smell the smoke and decided to hook on his oxygen mask so the child wouldn't breath in too much toxins of burning debris.

"Ivan buddy I'm gonna put this mask on you so that you can breathe ok" he said showing him the clear face piece with a long tube.

"Why I breathe fine" Ivan looked confused

"I know buddy but there's a lot of yucky stuff in the air that can make you sick, I promise it'll only be for a little while.

Ivan studied it for a second before saying "It looks like an elephant trunk! I wanna be an elephant" he cheered making the blond man raise his eyebrows before playing along.

"Yea you can be an elephant"

"You're so cool Mr. Fireman" he said as his tiny hands helped him bring it to his face.

Kristoff chuckled "Alright here we go"

A large blast came from inside the building as the crowd outside as well as emergency services gasped.

"C'mon Bjorgman don't die on me now" Erik said under his breathe when there was a brief silence before …

Kristoff walked outside with Ivan in his arms and the mask still on his small face when there were cries and cheers of happiness that came from the people as well as the police and paramedics who applauded that the firefighter managed to save the last person in that burning building.

"Way to go Bjorgman!"

"Yea you did it!"

"WHOO!"

"Glad that size of yours actually accomplished something!"

"Good you ok great work!"

There were congratulatory remarks as well as pats on the back as he pushed his way through so he could put Ivan down in front of the female paramedic so he could be examined for possible wounds, injuries etc.

"Can you open your mouth for me sweetheart?" a pretty brunette female paramedic with kind hazel eyes asked as she hoisted him onto the emergency bed. She had a tongue presser in her mouth

Ivan looked at Kristoff for some sort of possible ok for this woman to examine him to which the firefighter found odd at first that he used some of his judgement for him to go ahead but nodded.

After ten minutes she gave him the go ahead and went back to the ambulance to look at another child.

"Mr. Fireman do you know where my mama is?" Ivan asked as they both stood on the sidewalk.

Before he could answer his question Kristoff took a step back before he heard a voice calling Ivan's name and heading in their direction.

There was a woman who was being escorted by a tall male police officer, from what Kristoff could tell. She had the same copper strawberry blonde hair that was almost mid back length and was very slim and petite; she looked young yet prime and _beautifu_l. The blond stared as she pointed to them and could distinctly read her lips saying **'that's him there he is!'**It was then and there Ivan's face broke out into a smile when he caught the female's gaze. Taking off as fast as he could the little boy started to run towards her.

Anna ran to her son not caring how she looked running. Her little boy that she had spent nearly twenty four hours of labor for stood at their door calling her name in joy as she could make out that he was starting to cry and had missed her so. She swallowed the bile that slowly made its way up her throat. What kind of mother was she? How could she trust other people to watch her son? She knew she should have just left him with her mother like she always had, but she wanted to try something different. She wanted Ivan to have friends, mingle with other children his age.

The moment she spotted him, she shouted his name, long and full of love. She saw him run to her so fast; his large blue eyes were beginning to full of tears his fists red and sore. He wailed louder running in her direction. Anna did the same following her son's lead. Meeting halfway in between the house, he jumped directly into Anna's arm inhaling her scent to calm down his agitated nerves and ensure she was there, wholly and physically. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, his nose while rubbing his teary face away.

Anna gave Ivan her large bright smile to ensure him that she was there as he wrapped his arms around her, his sobs subsiding with her very presence.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. Mama's here now. I'm so sorry Ivan honey," Anna cooed, holding him tightly with one arm while rubbing his back. She found that it always calmed him when she massaged his back.

The red head let out a sigh of relief just having her son in her arms. She knew he was safe now. Kissing his cheeks and nose again, Ivan pressed his forehead against her own looking directly into her twin blue eyes.

Anna let out a sigh of relief just having her son in her arms. She knew he was safe now. Kissing his cheeks and nose again, Ivan pressed his forehead against her own looking directly into her chocolate eyes.

"Mama," he whispered flashing her one of his sweet smiles.

_'One day, he's going to break my heart'_ she thought sarcastically giving her son full attention.

"I sorry Mama," he said avoiding her gaze. He knew he had caused the problem today and even made his mom cry. He was almost three yet he blamed himself for her pain. "I so so sorry," he mumbled again though much quieter. Anna instantly hushed him.

"No Ivan. It's not your fault," she explained, rubbing his ears in circles. She wouldn't let him blame this on himself. He was too young to know reproach. It was really her fault. She should have known no one could care for her son as much as her sister could, but she did not want to burden Elsa with Ivan.

After her repetitious motherly words to Ivan, she hadn't realized that she had an audience; a one man audience to be exact, until a hand reached out for her shoulder. Anna flipped her head back to see the stranger that had approached her so cautiously.

"Yes, can I hel—" Anna's breath caught in her throat when she saw strong brown eyes that stared at her from above. He had shaggy blonde hair wide shoulders and very muscular he had a big nose but somehow it fit him making him look all the more attractive.

Anna took a small fraction of time to swallow some oxygen and put Ivan down on his feet. She expected her son to crawl behind her and scowl at the stranger like he always did when she taught him about strangers, but Ivan surprised her when he jumped into the grown man's arms. It seemed that had brought Kristoff back from his trip to memory lane.

"Mr. Fireman!" the toddler shouted with glee. Kristoff smiled at the kid before pretending to sucker punch him in the gut. Ivan played along acting as if the punch had really hurt. It obviously had been a bad idea since Anna lashed out, grabbing her son protectively as she set him behind her again. Both man and boy dropped their playful façade and stared at the woman standing between them.

**A/N: hey all :) sorry this chapter took so long! I've recently moved and we've been setting up everything so yay! Now I finally have Wi-Fi! More to come! Please a review next chapter should be up by next week if not I'll try my best for the day after. **


	4. Chapter 4 - Hello Father

**Mr. Firefighter**

A/N: Frozen's not mine…

(Unedited)

Chapter 4 – Hello Father

"Excuse me but who exactly are you and how do you know my son?" Anna inquired as calm as she could.

Kristoff didn't miss the crack in her voice and her overprotective aura as she stood guard in front of Ivan. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked currently miffed. He noticed that she looked really young she must have been a teenage mother when she had her son. He wasn't quick to answer her question though, too mesmerized by her charm and delicious scent she smelled like vanilla with a hint of a fruity smell of some sort like _'strawberries' _or something like that; the way her black pencil skirt shaped her legs that were long and lean. His eyes roamed quite briefly up her body noticing the round mounds that hid behind her white blouse. Her appearance was affected him so much that the man bit his lip. Oh if only she knew how much she was turning him on. He inwardly scolded himself for publicly ogling this woman though who could blame him? It was a shock that Kristoff knew what the female species looked like working as hard as he did.

To say that he was a bumbling oaf with social skills problem was an understatement, he couldn't even look a woman in the eye and ask her out for coffee.

"C'mon Ivan let's go didn't I tell you never to talk to strangers" Anna mumbled under her breath as she took his hand ready to walk off when Ivan stopped her. This man gaped at her like a fish what better for her to write him off as a pervert who wanted to get into her pants.

"No mama! Mr. Fireman helpeded me in the fire today at school" Ivan explained as he giggled

As if he had regained the gift of sound Kristoff blurted out with "Yeah he should be ok you know with the entire ruckus he went through today… but he's fine… I mean he's … yea" Kristoff babbled

Anna cocked her head to the side watching him attempt to explain himself, sure he seemed weird at first but at least he was cockily suave and the pervert scenario vanished from her mind.

"Thank you!" she cut him off in mind word with a tight smile "That was very kind of you" Anna blushed as she looked down. Now she felt awkward over snapping at him sort of. Then suddenly her eyes grew warm as she finally thought to herself if it wasn't for this man Ivan would not have been in her presence. _Ivan_ her baby boy. Her pride and joy. The one thing that went right between her past marriage.

All of a sudden she was cute off by her cellphone ringing, she looked at Kristoff before answering.

"Hello" Anna greeted

"**Hello Anna" **a strong very polite masculine voice sounded on the other end. The tone of the caller though sounded superiorly haughty as if her call at that moment was a waste of his time.

"Yes what is it Hans?" Anna droned a dark scowl painting her pretty face "I already know the first of the month is tomorrow"

"**I saw what happened on the news and I assume you and the little brat are ….alright?" **the voice of the man named Hans said, it sounded like he was forcing out the word 'alright' trying to sound as sincere as he could.

Anna looked over her shoulder briefly to see Kristoff looking at her puzzled not really sure of what to do and with a hint of questioning if everything was alright. She ushered Ivan who said out loud "Mr. Fireman" and jumped again into the large man's arms. She didn't want her son not to mention this handsome firefighter to hear her speak rather distastefully to the other person.

"Please refrain from calling _**my**_ son a brat you disgusting arrogant chauvinistic pathetic excuse of man" she spat in a hushed manner "Don't pretend as if you care I'm not going to fall for that one again, is your lawyer on the other end making you say these things?"

"**Now now Anna you know me better than that" **there was shuffling going on the background followed by a feminine giggle **"You know I'm only looking out for the best interest of my future heir"**

"I'll be damned if I let my son anywhere near you and your handlers least you forget I have full custody of him" Anna rolled her eyes just desperately wanting to hang up on him.

"**I'll tell you what why don't you just focus on bringing him to visit me like you're legally suppose to" **he proposed **"And just to make you feel better I'll cancel my dinner date with Victoria" **

"Go to hell" Anna said before abruptly hanging up and shoving her phone into her purse. She could practically hear his smirk when he said that.

"Hey is everything alright?" Kristoff asked as he walked over holding Ivan on his hip.

At that moment an elderly couple who was walking their dog passed by, the woman turned to her husband and said "Oh my what a cute little family don't you think so dear?" to which her husband nodded and winked at the fireman.

The blond furrowed his brow trying to fight off a blush "Uhm ok"

"I'm fine" Anna sighed tiredly rubbing the bridge of her nose "It's nothing really just some old drama resurfacing"

Ivan then perked up "Mama I'm hungry can we go to Auntie Elsa's house for spahhgetti?"

Anna smiled at him "Sure sweetheart which reminds me I have to give auntie a call" she said saying the past part to herself.

"Can we bring Mr. Fireman please?" Ivan requested then jumped out of Kristoff's arms to face him fully. "Do you eat spahhgetti? I promise Auntie's is really really good" he said with a perfectly serious face.

At that moment Kristoff did something that he hadn't done in a long time… he _laughed_ a long hearty laugh at the toddler's words. There was something about this kid that made him feel tingly in a good way. Sure he asked a lot of questions but Kristoff didn't mind that it didn't annoy him in the least.

"Ivan honey we have to go we don't know this man and I'm sure we're wasting his time" Anna spoke up looking at Kristoff almost apologetically and nervous.

"But mama-" Ivan started

"Go with your mama kid" Kristoff said giving Anna a wan smile while trying to remain nonchalant, he felt he was making her all the more irksome.

The preschooler watched his mother and the firefighter stare into the other's eye; he was really attached to Mr. Fireman now. He was for sure nicer than his papa who always patted him on the head like a dog and spoke to him like an adult. But he was sure that his father did love him in his little three year old mind after all his mama did say so.

"Bye Mr. Fireman" Ivan sulked sadly taking Anna hand to which she frowned feeling awful she was taking her son away from his newly acquainted grown companion, although she didn't trust this man in the least he seemed to make her son very happy.

"Thank you again I don't know what I would've done if you didn't risk your life for his" she said with a small smile.

"Of course you both take care now" Kristoff said walking off back towards the trucks and the crowd of people.

When Anna caught his eye she felt a flutter in her chest as she and Ivan started their way back home. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that this wasn't the last she would see of the handsome firefighter. Why on earth would be interested in her? He probably was one of those rough rugged firefighters who were attractive but living the easy swing bachelor life. _Wait_ did that mean she found him attractive. Well for someone so big in stature he sure was soft spoken and Ivan sure warmed up to him pretty nice.

Anna shook herself out of her daze. Turning towards Ivan she grinned at his sunny smile beaming back at her. He was all she needed

DIVIDE

_A week later…_

"Are you sure you're alright is Ivan ok has he been to a doctor?" Elsa questioned relentlessly as she sat down across from her sister at the kitchen table inside a luxurious penthouse to which her elder sister owned.

Gerda their housekeeper was currently making some tea for the two while Ivan chatted with her animatedly.

"For the last time I'm fine and Ivan's fine to I've had him checked out and all is well" Anna said taking her sister's hand in reassurance.

"I still don't know why you haven't taken Ivan out of the school, honestly Anna there are other options" Elsa proclaimed as she took a sip of her now steaming tea Gerda had passed to her then Anna.

"Thank you Gerda" Anna smiled "I know but I'm not comfy with moving Ivan from a different school after a week yes I was scared and still am but what if he's already made some friends"

"He'll make new ones" Elsa shrugged "Right angel?" she said putting down her tea and hoisting Ivan into her lap kissing him on the cheek.

"Right Auntie! Like !" he exclaimed

Elsa's face suddenly frown confused "Mr. Fireman who's that?" she asked turning to Anna.

"He's-" Anna started but then was cut off by a polite cough when Elsa's butler Kai cleared his throat from the kitchen doorway.

"So sorry to interrupt Ms. Devereaux but it would appear that Ms. Anna has a visitor" he began acknowledging Elsa then her sister. His face was grim for some reason to which the sisters were completely blind to.

Elsa looked at Anna when she spoke "Who is it?"

Just then a tall red haired man with side burns wearing an Armani suit strode. He was devilishly attractive and looked like a million bucks literally. His fine dress shoes were polished to the finest where the lights in the room reflected them. He wrinkled his nose as if he smelt something bad, a face filled with resentment but his expression disappeared when he put a cool gaze in its place after he caught the sight of the two women sitting at the table.

When Ivan saw the man he smiled really big but waited for him to take notice of him. The man had always taught him to wait to be acknowledged by him before saying anything. Not that he minded he LOVED his dad.

"Hans what a …pleasant surprise" Elsa broke the ice with a less than welcome greeting in her tone. Her face was now stoic.

Anna on the other hand couldn't look more than furious but since Ivan was in the room she said with a robotic "Hello Hans how have you been?"

"I've been better" Hans replied in bored voice "The traffic is dreadful and I would've gotten here sooner if there wasn't a collision on one of the main roads"

Anna's eyes narrowed "What are you doing here your visitation is tomorrow" she said

"Well after what happened at Ivan's daycare facility I had to check up on him, Goodness Anna what do you take me for" he droned his eyes drifting towards Ivan who looked up at him of what he thought was nervousness.

"Say hello to your father Ivan honey" Anna said softly

"Hi Papa" Ivan said smally with a cute smile on his face

"Hello, um child" Hans patted his hair gingerly as if he would catch something from the small boy

The little boy stared at the man he had been told was his father. He saw him for a about a hour every month and had been convinced by his mother and aunt that he had loved him. However the man never looked happy to see him. Ivan thought daddies were supposed to love their kids.

After a brief awkward silence Elsa tilted her head and asked "So what exactly are you doing here Hans surely a business man such as yourself wouldn't take so much time out of his own schedule to come all the way for something so little" she said "As you can see my sister and nephew are safe"

"Indeed, I just decided to drop by to offer of a business proposition for Ivan"

"What?" Anna blurted

DIVIDE

**A/N: hey all:) fourth chapter is up (I kinda rushed with this one since I didn't want to keep y'all waiting too long) I'm working on chapters 5,6,7 and was thinking of posting them all at once next update. Tell me what you think bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting Again

**Mr. Firefighter**

A/N: Once again not mine…

(Unedited)

Chapter 5 – Meeting Again

Kai excused himself leaving the three adults and child alone in the room, Elsa sensing a level of tension decided to stay to keep her sister comfortable and temper in check.

After's Anna's outburst she allowed to compose herself before something else impulsive flew out her mouth.

Hans rolled his eyes at this _'she's the same as I remember very outspoken and so uncultured'_

"Come now darling it's been so long what makes you think my proposition sounds positively primeval" he sighed

"Because I'm not a complete moron" said Anna harshly

Hans walked over to the couch and sat on the sofa seating himself, smoothing out the fabric of the lapels on his suit carefully.

Ivan's natural curiosity and friendliness won out in the end. "Where do you live? I live with Mama. Do you like this building? This is where Auntie Elsa works. Mama says you're a snob. Do you have a big car and lots of lady friends? Why is your hair like that? Did you know you have hair growing on your face? Mama says that you're very serious, but I don't think so." Ivan shot out one question after another. He barely paused for breath or an answer. He stroked Hans' pants and examined his shiny watch.

The older man made a face of distaste and pushed Ivan's hands away. "Can you get this child to stop touching me?" he said to Anna. "His hands are all sticky."

"He's a little boy, Hans," Elsa replied as if she were talking to a slow person, she took a seat on the couch and lifted Ivan into his lap. "They get sticky even while they're sleeping."

"I had a bath last night, Papa," Ivan announced to which Elsa kissed his cheek. "Mommy says I'm squeaky clean."

"Does the child have to call me that," he complained. "It sounds so. . .so. . ."

"Paternal?" the blonde supplied flatly.

"I don't tell too many people about the child. It would make me sound old." he brushed out a nonexistent wrinkle in one his sleeve.

"Look what I drew it's a snowman in the hot sun and his name is Olaf!" Ivan broke in holding up a picture and shoving it into Hans face to which he took it and placed it on the table.

"_By too many people I guess he means those frequent underage secretaries he fools around with"_ Anna thought her mood always turning sour whenever she had flashbacks to when he was having affairs with other women while he was still married to her.

"Stop calling him 'the child'." Anna was already tired of his callous attitude ready to toss his ass out. "His name is Ivan."

"Whatever." Hans checked the elegant watch for what appeared to be the umpteenth time. "I need to speak with you about the boy's welfare"

"What are you talking about?" Elsa piped up.

"When I referred to 'I need to speak you' I meant Anna this is of no concern towards you Elsa" Hans said darkly to which he received an evil eyed glare in return.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Westerguard but I believe that you are in my house on my property and anything you have to say to my sister you can damn well say it to me" she spoke with the utmost regality.

"Elsa language please" Anna said softly reminding her to use her words in a G rated manner.

"Oh.. erm go to Auntie's Elsa's study and see if you can find Gerda so she can find you something to do snowflake" the platinum blonde said taking Ivan off of his lap.

"Okie dokie" Ivan said jumping down from her lap and racing off to find the elder woman, Elsa or Anna both weren't worried of him wandering around the apartment since they knew he wouldn't get himself into mischief.

"Well" Hans said in a cool and calm voice "I just received information that if I had him back with me then it could prove as a beneficiary to the legacy of my company and they say he'd be the greatest addition to our business campaign"

"You're joking right?" Elsa asked with a straight face before she was interrupted by Anna who was now staring at him like he had grown a third eye and gills.

"Are you insane? There's no way in hell I'm going to watch my child be turned into a corporate nightmare executive seriously if you had half the brain power you clearly lack you'd realize he's a three year old" Anna argued

"Yes what's the catch? You've wanted nothing to do with Anna before and after she got pregnant. why are you doing this?" Elsa said she was now standing up

"He's my son too in case you forgot and I think that a son should get to know his own father"

"I don't care who you are!" yelled Anna "Look you were given a choice and you made it! You've granted me a divorce in exchange for me and Ivan living happily ever after in obscurity away from you and your mistresses! You weren't even supposed to come back except for visitation to which I reluctantly agreed to!"

"That was then this is now" was Hans simple answer "Things change Anna"

"Nothing's changed," she said darkly. "You made your choice and you can't change your mind years later. You know? I was doing just fine until today. Ivan isn't a pet that you just lock up in a cage until you're ready to let him out! Our lives are going on just fine without you. He isn't supposed to be there for you just because you need to show him off to some big wig! You were supposed to be there for him and help him to grow up right and you blew it!"

"Oh and were you doing just fine when you left our son alone and in danger?"

"_How dare he" _were her instant thoughts as her mind flashed back to that horrid day filled with heartache and tears. It wasn't her fault, yet she immediately felt guilty and upset.

"Get out" she said

"Listen I-"

"You heard what she said Hans Leave. Now" Elsa's voice was steady yet it was clear from her tone she wanted to kill Hans after what he just said to justify Anna's parenting skills when it wasn't even her doing.

"Fine but when the time comes you know that you'll be hearing from my lawyers, he's my blood to you know"

"Go right ahead" said Anna, her voice full of anger. "I'm not letting my son anywhere near you. Heck, you can call you're lawyers filling their heads with lies about who I am rest assured you'll never have him as long as I'm alive." She vowed as Hans left.

Feeling the tension finally leave the room Anna collapsed on the couch bringing a hand to her head moaning.

"Anna?" Elsa said from behind her. Anna turned slowly to see Elsa standing there with wide eyes. "Are you alright?"

She turned her head from her sister so that she couldn't see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You know what? I'm glad he came here. Because I've wanted to say that stuff for nearly almost four years."

"Oh darling, it's alright to be upset."

"Upset? Upset? Why should I be upset? Just because the man who just walked out on me and left me to take care of a 4 month old infant on my own came back only wanting my son for selfish reasons? I just wish I said all that stuff back then when he left." Tears were now falling fast down her face.

"I'm sorry Anna, I mean… if there's something that I could do… if you want to talk about this…"

"What do you want me to talk about?" asked Anna, fighting to hold back her sobs. "How bad if felt for me to see him walk out as if I meant nothing to him? To be alone all this time? Because I'm doing just fine right now without him!"

Elsa walked over and pulled her sister into a tight hug. "It's going to be alright, Anna."

Anna sniffed, "You know what? You're right. You don't have to worry. I'm going to be fine. I mean… it's not like… like when he left and I sat up night after night, crying. You know what I mean? Who needs him? He wasn't there to help me raise Ivan; I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to do it on my own, but I think that I'm doing alright."

"You certainly are. Ivan is an angel, and he's going to grow up to be a fine young man."

"I was there when he first started crawling, then when he began walking, and when he said his first word which was momma. I've gotten through three wonderful birthdays with Ivan, and Hans didn't even send a card or gave a phone call. I didn't need him then, and I don't need him now or ever."

"Anna?"

"No, you know what Elsa? I'm going to be there for Ivan every day of his life. If he needs help, then I'm going to be there for him. I'm going to make sure that he grows up right. I'm going to make sure that he gets through preschool, kindergarten, high school, and I'm going to make sure that he goes to a good college. I'm going to make sure that he doesn't grow up to become like his father. I'm going to make sure that he grows up the right way."

She let out a soft cry as she began to sob into Elsa's shoulder. Elsa smiled to herself her own eyes tearing up as she held her close; she guessed that Anna had wanted to let that all out years ago and finally did.

"Is it so wrong for me wanting to share my life with someone who loves me?" said Anna. "I mean… do you think that I wanted things to turn out this way? To have a husband leave me like it was the easiest thing in the world? Who would want that?"

"No one. And I don't want you to spend your life waiting for him," said Elsa said seriously. "He's not worth it. I want you to find someone who will make you happy for the rest of your life. That is what you and Ivan both deserve. And to share your life with someone who loves you have people who love you and will always love you, sweetheart."

Anna raised her head to look into Elsa's eyes. "You mean that?"

Her sister gave her a smile and a gentle squeeze. "Every word. Come on… let's go find Ivan Gerda must've put him down for a nap or something. That should cheer you up."

The strawberry blonde put on a brave face and followed her big sister, who had wrapped her arm around her shoulders while she wiped her face on her sleeve. Anna put on a forced smile as they headed to the door. Anna had noticed that Elsa seemed to be fighting with herself about something.

DIVIDE

"Trust me Anna a nice little lunch out here in the open will be good for you, I mean you might even be cured of the homemade sandwich syndrome I see you packing" Rapunzel smiled

"I can't believe you talked me into this, didn't you say Eugene would be joining us?" Anna rolled her eyes as her friend wiggled her eyes at her.

"Yes! He said he'd be running late he's bringing a friend after he's off duty" said the brunette as they both turned the corner and entered a quaint restaurant.

Rapunzel's husband of two years was a police officer he had met Anna briefly before one day when she had introduced the two at a company dinner one evening. He was nice and she could tell that the two were in deeply love, though he was awfully suave and smooth talker.

"A friend hmm? Are you sure it's not Max again though I enjoy his company he's pretty stoic and serious and I'm not sure he likes Eugene's antics" Anna giggled nervously remembering the tall and buff police officer with a buzz cut.

"Oh no no he said that this guy is in law enforcement too but with emergency services, this will be the first time you'll meet him so I said he can bring him I hope you don't mind" Rapunzel said

"Of course not the more the merrier" Anna shrugged and smiled

The two were seated at a nice table and told the maitre'd they would be expecting two people shortly. He nodded and handed them two menus walking off to seat more guests.

"So how's Ivan?" Rapunzel asked putting down the menu and leaning over the table.

"He's good I'm feeling more confident now that the school installed a new top end fire alarm system so I guess I can sleep a little better at night" said answered

"That's good so I guess that means that by sleeping easier you maybe find more guys friends to hang out with, establish a lovvvve connection" Rapunzel smirked.

"Now you sound like my sister, Punz can we please drop it" Anna said with a hard core blush "I'm not looking for anyone to go out with my priority is my Ivan and Ivan only" Anna rolled her eyes

"That's not what I exactly heard when Eugene told me when you and certain anonymous handsome firefighter met up" Rapunzel had an all too knowing smile.

Her blue eyes widened as she caught the perky brunette's mischievous green eyes staring back at her. Her friend was setting her up! Oh good lord!

"What are you-?" Anna began but was cut off by a male clearing his throat. When both women turned their heads they were greeted by two men standing in front of their table. The first had dark brown hair ergo Rapunzel's husband. He had a goatee and warm brown eyes. The second man taller and bigger in stature than Eugene was someone that made Anna want to do one out of two things; To melt into her chair turning into a pile of goop out of feeling completely infatuated or to either run out the restaurant out of embarrassment. Seeing how he was the one who she met when he saved Ivan from the burning school building.

"_Oh my even though it doesn't suit him he even looks good wearing formal wear"_ she thought admiring his dress shirt and slacks.

She managed to divert her line of sight everywhere but him but managed to take small glances.

Kristoff on the other hand could feel his hands start to grow warm and wet as he shoved them in his well-dressed slacks. He couldn't believe his friend had set him up! And with the same lady who's kid he saved. She probably still thought he was lame after their last encounter when he was babbling nonsense. He didn't fail to notice she wore a v-neck blouse with a small white cami that revealed a nice sliver of cleavage.

"_Damn she looks so pretty hard to believe she's a mom" _were his inner thoughts, he then shook his head his face going pink at that _"What the hell"_

"Eugene! You're here" Rapunzel got up from her seat and kissed him on the cheek before

"Hey Blondie" Eugene said back kissing his wife on the lips then acknowledging Anna "Hey Anna, how've you been" he said giving her a friendly kiss on both cheeks.

"I'm fine Eugene nice to see you again" Anna said.

"Well what are we all standing around here for, you two sit down" Rapunzel gestured

"We will oh and before I do Blondie, Anna I'd like for you to meet Kristoff Bjorgman he's a friend of mine and he's a firefighter" Eugene announced

"Hello it's nice to meet you" Rapunzel took out her hand and shook his large one. She caught Eugene's secret smile and inwardly giggled previously watching their interaction, like middle school kids finding out that they had a crushes on each other.

"Likewise" he mumbled back still 'shy' or what Anna thought it looked like. For someone so big he sure was quiet.

When he turned towards Anna she held out her small hand "W-we've met before" she said softly looking into his eyes. She noticed his palm was very warm and slightly wet but didn't mind out of already in the state of embarrassment that he was currently in. It wasn't that she was angry at her friend and husband setting her up but she didn't want this man to see that she was looking for any type of relationship. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted him. His touch was strong and assuring.

When he let go of her hand she poke "It's nice to meet you Kristopher" she introduced herself "I'm Anna Devereaux"

"It's Kristoff" he grunted although he didn't sound rude it was almost as if her name now had rubbed him the wrong way he sounded so anti-social now.

"Well uhm why don't we sit down and order some lunch my treat as per usual" Eugene butted in trying to break the ice.

Rapunzel bit her lip when she caught Kristoff's tone. She nodded however and joined in her husband's settlement.

"So what looks good?" She chirped picking up a menu and looking it over.

Anna and Kristoff were seated together while she looked down at her plate and frowned he looked across the room glancing at certain things before picking up his menu.

Now it was just _**awkward**_

DIVIDE

**A/N: I'm not dead! … as you all know school has started up again and I'ven been swamped with work so there's the answer to the obvious delay. I just managed to finish my first essay today :) Ahh college life. As for the rest of the chapters I remembered saying I was going to post them all at once but changed my mind, you'll just have to wait till I feel their done but I won't keep you guys waiting forever promise. Leave a review and I'll try to get one up asap bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - You Are Not The One

**Mr. Firefighter**

A/N: I own nothing…

(Unedited)

Chapter 6 – You Are Not the One

To say lunch was a rather quiet affair was an understatement. The atmosphere in the room was a little unsettling Anna felt that the temperature might have dropped a couple of degrees from the way the bulky blonde was avoiding eye contact with her including everyone else at the table. The four adults sat awkwardly for a while before Rapunzel decided to be the ice breaker and started a conversation the story of how she and Eugene met.

"So there we we're just about to enter the pub and I said, 'Is that blood in his mustache, Hey Blondie look at all the blood in his mustache!" Eugene chuckled while taking a bite out of his bread.

"I think that was cause you wanted to divert the fact you brought us to a underground drug ring rather than a small café for coffee" Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow reaching to take a sip of water from her glass.

"That's Eugene for you though, his sayings always having different meanings" Anna chimed in making small talk while trying to elevate her mood. She was always the optimistic one when she was younger now with age and experience she made sure that side of her came out more often.

"That's right! I remember he thought you and I were cousins and went on to shameless flirting" Rapunzel smirked and mocked glared at Eugene

"Hey Kris why don't you tell Anna the time you rescued Sven from that old bag of bones Weasletown, excuse me should I say Wesleton" Eugene grinned

"You just did" the blond grunted noncommittally

Eugene cleared his throat sensing the unwanted strain in conversation from his friend "Well tell it again" he frowned shooting him a flat stare almost as if to say. _"Don't be an ass"_

Kristoff's face was still set in stone

"_Is it getting hotter in here or is it just me?" _Anna thought wanting this lunch to be pretty much over. She reached into her purse and briefly checked her phone to see if she had received any calls from Elsa or the daycare just in case. Her head perked up when Rapunzel announced that she had to visit the ladies room and asked Anna to accompany her.

As soon as the two left, Eugene pinned the scruffy blond with a glare. "What's wrong with you look I know th-"

Kristoff rose his hand interrupting him "Save it, look whatever you were looking to set up isn't working"

"How do you know that if you even won't give it a chance? You know that gruff attitude of yours is what makes you such an anti-social klutz" Eugene lectured.

Kristoff's expression didn't change. So what if he was alone he liked being alone although he had loving parents who raised him that wasn't always the case. He was bounced from foster home to foster home when he was a kid back in Norway. The previous families he had been pushed into crowded with other kids who were orphans just like him alone, scared and vulnerable. He remembered one couple who thought about adopting him then changed their mind when they took in a young girl his age. His mind instantly had a flashback to when the mother told the directors at the orphanage that they would be sending him back because he lacked any manner of respect and grace because he was rather timid and awkward boy.

"Thanks, but I've had my fair share of giving people chances, you don't exactly know much about me other than Bulda and Cliff" Kristoff sipped some water

"You know I didn't mean it like that man, Anna's different after all she's my wife's good friend does that tell you anything" Eugene sighed as a touch of guilt hit his tone.

"Actually it does it tells me Rapunzel is probably the only reason why were friends in the first place" he said with a dry chuckle.

"Touché, she convinced me not to give you that ticket after tying your dog to a post substituting that into a parking meter" Eugene smirked

"Pretty lousy excuse to after I came out five minutes later" Kristoff rolled his eyes

"Not my problem …just doing my job my friend" Eugene raised his hands in mock defeat "And I'm also doing my job as a good friend making sure you have a beautiful female companion so you don't get lonely and bug me on Friday night's when I'm getting laid"

"You wish Fitzherbert, that's not really my alley anyway" the firefighter blushed as they're topic moved on to a different topic.

"What women? Hey if it's cause Anna's a mom that's not really something to consider a bad thing, at least she's great with kids and you and kids are an ….ok sort of playing field" the police officer tried to look for the right words to say that Kristoff at least tolerated children.

"Kids are kids I just don't wanna start something I can't finish" the big man started to fiddle with his thumbs under the table.

"What are you talking about?" Eugene asked suddenly curious

"I kind of already know who she is …she's a Devereaux who married that Westerguard bastard"

"And that means?…" Eugene tried to search for something that matched up to where his friend was going.

"It means I'm out of her league" he sighed blushing

"Oh c'mon-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Rapunzel asked as she and Anna both returned to their table. Anna on the other hand pursed her lips but didn't say anything. She knew that her friends were going out of their way to set them up. The tall blonde's body language screamed that he'd rather be anywhere but here where she felt a pang in her heart for some reason.

"Nothing… just sports" Eugene covered up.

Just then the waiter came over with his pen and paper pad ready to take everyone's orders.

Rapunzel ordered tomato soup with a small grilled cheese sandwich on the side. Anna ordered spaghetti with garlic bread and Eugene wanted a medium stake well done.

"And you sir?" the waiter asked turning to Kristoff

"I'll just have some clam chowder ...please" he added at the end

"You're orders will be around shortly" the waiter took their entire menus and walked away.

"You know I'd hate to be the icebreaker here but Kristoff which part of emergency services do you specialize in?" Rapunzel asked leaning over the table.

"Uh Yea… I work for the NYFD full time there" he said blandly.

"Well then you would know about the recent incident that happened downtown the other day... I think it was a small pre-school building or something"

Anna frowned reminded herself to give her friend such a scolding when she got back to work

"Yea something like that… some were injured but I'm glad everyone made it out safe" he said again the unfriendliness in his tone never leaving his speech.

"**Alright that is enough!"** the strawberry blonde exclaimed from her seat. **"Stop meddling into my personal life, can't you already feel the awkwardness in the room?!"**

She didn't yell loud enough to attract any attention but it was adamant that anything else said by anyone else would raise the decibels in her voice a lot louder.

Rapunzel looked hurt but didn't say anything else her green orbs in silent remorse over going to far.

"Anna we're sorry but it's not your fault if Kristoff here would just try and create any means of a conversation it wouldn't be so awkward now would it" said Eugene his eyes now levelled with the silent man sitting next to her.

"Eugene that's not his fault nor is it yours, now look I really appreciate both of your concern but I don't need it" she said nicely to the couple though miffed. Turning her head "Kristoff no offense and please don't take this the wrong way you seem like a nice man but I'm not interested" her ocean blue orbs glinting apologetically as she stared into his eyes.

"I hope I haven't embarrassed him, he wouldn't want a woman with a child anyway. I'm completely off of the dating market. Besides there are more important things to worry about then another man swooping into my life

Inwardly he was glad she spoke up and defended the situation. He admired her for that she certainly was fiery but he also felt a pang of guilt and hurt. Guilt because she probably had a lot of blind date set ups such as this one with a lot of scum trying to get into her pants. Hurt out of being rejected not that he remotely cared all that much since they were strangers but still to come from a beautiful woman such as herself it stung.

"_Why the hell do I even care? It's not like she called me ugly" _he thought in his head

When there food arrived they ate in silence for a few minutes before Anna warmed up and went into another conversation. The firefighter gave a small smile and even chuckled when she shared a small funny moment about her son getting his head stuck in a lamp shade. Anna talked so animatedly about her son. He could see that she wasn't one of those run of the mill parents who got tired of their kids because they were hard to take care of. The first time he met her boy he could distinctly remember him talking in the same hyper animated voice only his of an excited youngin where as hers had the sound of delighted princess.

Kristoff could feel the smile on his face grow even bigger cupping his chin with the palm of his hand as he rested his elbow on the table as he listened to her chatter.

DIVIDE

**A/N: Hey hey! Chapter 6 is up as promised hope you all like it :) sorry it's so short I had a bit of writers block on Anna and Kristoff interacting. Don't worry it'll pick up soon. I'm also working on some more Kristanna fics for the future so they're a WIP ….anywho**

**thanks guys & enjoy**


End file.
